SYOT: 92nd Hunger Games
by awesomosityrox
Summary: Submit Your Own Tribute OPEN! Please PM all submissions unless you do not have an account.


**Characters should be submitted in a PM. Please DO NOT put your character in a review UNLESS you don't have an account. If a member of FanFiction posts a character in a review, their character will not be considered. Good luck! I'm sure all of your submissions will be wonderful.**

Form:

Full Name:

Nick Name:

Age:

District:

General Appearance:

Significant Features:

Attractiveness 1-10:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Height:

Weight:

Personality:

Strengths (2):

Weaknesses (2):

Weapon of Choice:

Reaped or Volunteered (if volunteered, explain):

Background:

Family and Friends (optional):

Ideas about Hunger Games (can be a simple answer):

Ideas about Capitol/government of Panem (can be a simple answer):

Interview attitude (optional):

Quote used in interview or elsewhere if you have a preference (optional):

Realistic Training Score:

Reaping Outfit (optional):

Chariot Outfit (optional):

Interview Outfit (optional):

Allies (optional):

Romance in arena (optional):

Object of Romance IN ARENA (optional):

Previous romantic relationship (optional):

Strategy for the arena (optional):

Bloodbath strategy (optional):

Preferred Death (optional)

Preferred finishing rank range (optional):

Why should he/she win? (NOT OPTIONAL)

Token (optional):

Arena ideas (optional):

**PLEASE NOTE that all questions listed as "optional" are subject to change by me.**

**Once I have chosen a character for the story, I will not change my decision. All characters chosen are final.**

**You may also submit a character who is not a tribute. Just give me some information about them and we can work from there.**

Anything else (optional):

Here's the running list of the tributes I have chosen.

* * *

District 1:

Male- Felix Love (11)

Female-

* * *

District 2:

Male- Amere Hayfer (17)

Female- Iva Rosaline (18)

* * *

District 3:

Male- Jaquis Armiance (17)

Female- Aisling Nymphadora (12)

* * *

District 4:

Male- Zhane Caraveay (16)

Female- Azlyn Brokes (17)

* * *

District 5:

Male- Edward Seth (17)

Female- Mary Gloria (17)

* * *

District 6:

Male- Eli Yewl (17)

Female- Alwyn Rosaliana Mars (17)

* * *

District 7:

Male-

Female- Melissa Anna Roman (16)

* * *

District 8:

Male- Syne Larow (18)

Female-

* * *

District 9:

Male-

Female- Kara Redden (16)

* * *

District 10:

Male-

Female- Alaura Joan Hackett (15)

* * *

District 11:

Male-

Female- Alexis Fleet (14)

* * *

District 12:

Male- Jordan Petricough (17)

Female- Alyssa Goldberry (17)

* * *

Prologue (It's going to be super short, just so you know.)

"Sir we're going to need to do something with it. We cannot just leave it sitting there."

President Snow sighed a turned away from the window to face Simon Pliantes, the advisor on Panem security and safety. "What do you mean, Pliantes? I don't understand why you're bothering me with this; just fill it with concrete or cave it in or something. Unless I can make money with it, I don't care. Now get out before I start advertising for a new security advisor."

Pliantes frowned. "Sir, this isn't just an ordinary cave system. It's still expanding- we've found acid residue on the cave walls and judging from the acid found at the ends of tunnels, the acid is eating away at the rock. This could be an issue of national safety- this acid isn't in our database and could pose a serious threat to the environment."

Snow's eyebrows shot up and he gestured for the man to continue.

"Well Mr. President, we took to acid to the lab in District 1 and it proved to be extremely caustic. It completely destroyed most matter samples that we put in it. Two men we've sent to explore and map the cave system accidentally got acid on their skin and it put one in the hospital and the other in the mortuary. I firmly believe that funding should be provided to determine the properties and origin of this acid and how to get rid-"

"Stop. It's caused a death?"

"Yes"

Cogs began turning in the president's mind. Silence covered the room like a thick blanket and began to suffocate Pliantes as he realized what the president might be thinking.

"How big is this cave system, exactly?" President Snow asked carefully.

Pliantes swallowed. "Quite big, sir, and growing quickly by the day."

Snow smiled humorlessly. "Good. I guarantee that you will have the funding you've asked for."

Disbelieving, Pliantes let out a breath. "Thank you sir, I promise you won't re-"

"Yes, you will have your funding," Snow said thoughtfully. "Right after I use the caves as the arena for the next Hunger Games next month."


End file.
